


silence finally in my head

by bothpessimistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Apologies, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Crying During Sex, Drarry, Emtotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Gay Sex, Loneliness, M/M, Makeup Sex, Missionary Position, Smut, Soft sex, Spit As Lube, Top Harry Potter, True Love, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: “'i know i’ve been gone for a while and i’m sorry,' harry admitted, kissing at draco’s neck. 'let me make it up to you.'"- - -aka harry has been spending a lot of late nights at the minstry and draco has been up late missing him.song title from "stfu!" by rina sawayama (my fave i love her)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 216





	silence finally in my head

Draco was used to nights alone. Ever since he was a boy. He had no siblings to run around with. His dad was usually gone. His mom tried her best but she didn’t understand him enough. 

And now as an adult, he was still alone almost every night. Draco knew Harry tried his best but ever since he was in the running for Head Auror, he was always working on extra projects and jobs that left him there late at night and gone early in the morning. 

It was late at night and Draco knew he should be asleep but he could never sleep peacefully alone. One would think after a lifetime he would learn but he didn’t. 

He hugged his pillow tighter to his body and let some tears fall down his cheeks. He missed Harry. He missed how he would hold him and tell him that everything would be okay in the end. It was like he was a ghost. 

Draco closed his eyes tight and tried to persuade his mind to turn off and to go to sleep. It never worked. So he was left there, awake and hoping his boyfriend would somehow hear his thoughts and hurry home. 

It felt like a lifetime laying there. He was exhausted but he couldn’t sleep. The usual.

Suddenly, Draco heard the sound of an Appearing Harry. He heard his boots tiptoeing down the hall and a hand opening the door. Harry didn’t notice Draco at first, most likely assuming he was asleep and shrugged his coat off. 

“Make sure you pick that up off the floor,” Draco sighed. 

Harry let out a gasp. “Merlin, I thought you would be asleep,” Harry commented. “Are you aware of how late it is?” 

Draco sat up and crossed his arms. “I think you should be asking yourself that question, Mr. Potter.” 

Chuckling, Harry began to unbutton his work shirt. “Kingsley really put me through the wringer today,” he admitted. “I’m sorry for being late, baby.” 

Draco shrugged in response, laying back down and pulling the covers over his head. He understood completely. It was work. But he still missed Harry. 

Harry sighed at Draco’s response but continued to get ready for bed anyway. Draco listened in at the sounds of him getting undressed, walking into the bathroom, brushing his teeth, and finally making his way back to the bed. He got under the covers with Draco and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Hi,” Harry whispered into his ear, pulling him closer to his body. 

Draco hummed, letting Harry’s hands wander over his body. He hated to admit it but he missed this feeling. 

“I know I’ve been gone for a while and I’m sorry,” Harry admitted, kissing at Draco’s neck. “Let me make it up to you.” 

“Y-You have work tomorrow,” Draco choked out as Harry’s hands went further down his body. 

“I’ll take a day off.” 

“This promotion is important-” 

“Not as important as you are.”

Draco almost fucking swooned at his words but instead, he turned around in Harry’s arms and kissed him softly. 

“Are you sure you want this, love?” Harry asked, peppering kisses down his boyfriend’s jaw. “If you really aren’t I can just-” 

Interrupting him, Draco got up and straddled Harry, running his hands down his chest. “Shut up.” 

Harry grinned up at Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“Fuck I don’t deserve you,” Harry muttered. 

Draco shrugged and smiled. “You really don’t, come to think of it.” 

Harry chuckled and moved so that Draco was now under him, knee pressing up against his groin. They began to kiss again but it was more sloppy and passionate, heating things up. 

“How do you want it?” Harry asked softly, pressing kisses to both of Draco’s wrists which were pinned above his head. 

Draco shrugged. “I’m leaving that up to you.” 

Harry smiled, pressing harder onto Draco’s groin causing him to moan gently. They were both wearing nothing but their boxers so it was sensitive, to say the least.  
“I’ll give you one suggestion,” Draco murmured. “Stop teasing me.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, pressing his fingernails harder into Draco’s wrists. “Shut up and let me make you feel good.” 

Draco smiled softly, reaching up and kissing him again. He was still sad. That was evident. But Harry would make him feel better. He always did. 

Harry slid his boxers down and wrapped his hand around Draco’s dick, resulting in him arching his back and thrusting into Harry’s hand. Harry removed his hand. 

“W-Why?” Draco sputtered, looking up at Harry with soft eyes. 

Harry shrugged. “Stop moving and I’ll keep going,” he retorted in a condescending tone. “You know that.” 

Draco whined, forcing his body to stay still. Harry smirked down at his squirming boyfriend and continued to jack him off. 

Draco begged: “More...p-please.” 

Harry nodded, removing his hand, and pressing two fingers into Draco’s mouth. “Suck, get them nice and wet for me, baby.” 

Draco sighed in contentment, letting his tongue work around Harry’s digits. Harry smirked at the sight, imagining that his dick was there instead. 

Once he was content, Harry pulled his fingers out of his mouth, watching the drool run down Draco’s neck. He almost came at that sight alone. 

Harry began to bite down Draco’s neck and torso, leaving an array of bruises and knicks. Draco hummed softly, running his fingers through Harry’s dark locks. 

“You ready?” Harry asked, spreading his legs and kissing both of his thighs. 

Draco nodded, resting his head against the pillow. Having the go-ahead, Harry pressed a finger inside of Draco, listening to his sighs and moans. 

Curling the finger, Harry pressed more kisses against his thighs. “Can I add a second one?” He asked, gently, caressing his cheek. 

“Y-Yeah,” Draco agreed, arching his back off the bed slightly. Harry added the second finger, scissoring them.  
“Harry,” Draco moaned. 

“Yes, my love?” He responded, kissing his jaw. 

“Please fuck me.” 

Harry laughed at his boyfriend’s words. “So demanding aren’t we?” 

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing Harry’s wrist and removing his fingers out of his ass. “I’m prepared enough,” Draco smiled. “Now fuck me.” 

“Fine,” Harry said. “Roll over onto your side.” 

Draco beamed. He loved being fucked from the side. It was kind of a hassle so it didn’t happen as much as he liked. Harry really was apologizing for being late. 

Once they were both on their sides, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and bent him slightly so he would have easier access. 

Kissing his neck, Harry whispered into Draco’s ear: “Are you sure you’re good?” 

“Mhm!” Draco responded, enthusiastically, tilting his head so he could kiss Harry on his lips. 

Nodding, Harry leaned back and pushed in slightly, just so the tip was in. “Lemme know when I can move, baby.” 

Draco bit his lip and allowed himself to get used to the feeling before pushing back against Harry, giving him permission to go farther. 

Harry did just that, pushing all the way in. Their moans were in synch as Harry began to rock his hips gently. “Ah, Merlin…” Harry grumbled. 

Draco moved his hips with Harry. Hitting that spot dead on, Draco let out a loud moan, biting his knuckles in response. Harry grabbed his hands and brought them to Draco’s chest, interlocking both of their hands. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Harry groaned. “Gonna cum soon.” 

Draco continued to whine and press his ass back against Harry. Tears began to flood his eyes as he began to think about how much he missed Harry. They haven’t had sex like this in weeks, save for a couple of sloppy hand jobs or shower blow jobs. Draco was so overflooded with emotion. 

“Baby?” Harry questioned. “Are you okay?” 

Draco nodded frantically. “Y-Yeah,” he responded. “I just have missed you so much.” 

Harry gasped softly, kissing his hands and moving so he was kissing up the length of his neck. “I will never leave your side again if that’s what you want.” 

Draco laughed through his tears, moving so he was on his back and Harry was between his legs. Harry got the message and began thrusting in this way. 

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Draco began to say “I love you,” over and over again. Harry whispered sweet nothings in response. 

With a few kisses and a handjob, Draco came sloppily into Harry’s hand, who in return came inside of his boyfriend. 

“Fuck,” Draco sighed. “I love it when you do that.” 

Harry rode out his orgasm and pulled out, falling onto Draco and nuzzling his face into his neck. 

They stayed like that for a while before Draco pulled away. He moved his fingers down and gathered some of the cum falling out of his ass on his fingers. 

“Ew,” he groaned softly. “Be a peach and get me a washcloth, will you?”

Harry chuckled, climbing off of him. “Yeah, anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo my loves! it's been almost a year since i wrote a drarry fic and ik they do well so here you go! 
> 
> i got my job back!! woohoo! very stupid, very unsafe but uh, i need moneyz. my venmo is still @miaisbroke_ for y'all still curious! again, i don't expect ANYTHING!!! so please don't send me money if you can't afford it. 
> 
> this fic is very basic and boring so i'm sorry for the lack of creativity. with having a job again and school, i just needed something to distract me from responsibilities hence the boring-ass fic. 
> 
> also, i got this question recently: "do you have a crying during sex kink?" which made me giggle. ik i make, like, all of my fics have someone cry during sex. i just like really emotional sex. and it's something i tend to do. idk. sorry if that bothers some of you guys. it's very repetitive. 
> 
> so yeah! i'm kind of backlogged on requests but feel free to still send me one! i'll get to it eventually, i promise! 
> 
> thank you for the support! and i love interacting w y'all so feel free to comment something cute or funny or mean. i don't care! 
> 
> woohoo!!
> 
> \- mia :)


End file.
